The present invention relates in general to a device or apparatus for loading ammunition into a magazine. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device or apparatus which provides for the rapid loading of ammunition into a magazine used for holding a number of rounds of ammunition. In accordance with the rapid loading device of the present invention it is possible to load a complete magazine having, for example, 30 or 36 rounds of ammunition, in under three seconds.
A magazine is used for the purpose of storage of a number of rounds of ammunition. A magazine is typically used in conjunction with a firearm for the storage of the ammunition and the feeding thereof to the firing chamber of the firearm. By way of example, a magazine is used with a 9 mm, a 30 caliber carbine, a military 5.56 millimeter or 7.62.times.39 millimeter.
The loading of ammunition into a magazine is typically done by hand. This is a very time consuming process in which basically one round of ammunition at a time is loaded into the spring loaded magazine. Particularly in combat situations, there is a definite disadvantage in having to hand-load a magazine. Considerable time must be taken in loading the magazine before the magazine can be inserted into the weapon for use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device or apparatus for the rapid loading of a number of rounds of ammunition into a magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading device as in accordance with the preceding object and in which the magazine can be loaded quite rapidly in under three seconds; loading up to 36 rounds of ammunition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved support pad for a number of rounds of ammunition, such as 30 or 36 rounds, which support pad with associated ammunition is adapted to be received by said loading device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a support pad for an array of ammunition as in accordance with the preceding object and which is adapted to support a plurality of rounds of ammunition such as in a six by six or five by six array of ammunition rounds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of loading of a number of rounds of ammunition into a magazine, and in particular in which the method of loading is carried out rapidly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device or apparatus for the rapid loading of a number of rounds of ammunition into a magazine in which the ammunition is mounted on a support clip or pad and in which the clip substantially automatically feeds the rows of ammunition to the loader.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus for rapid loading of rounds of ammunition preferably supported on a support pad or support clip and in which the rounds advance under gravity feed, in which the clip exits vertically from the loader.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading device as in accordance with the preceding object and in which there is provided self-guidance between the ammunition clip and the loader.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved rapid loading device for ammunition in which the loading plunger has a radius end for accommodating the ammunition rounds and wherein furthermore the loading plunger is supported for axial but non-rotatable movement.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading device for ammunition in which the moving parts of the device are fabricated so as to prevent wearing of the parts of the product.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rapid loading device for ammunition including means for temporarily locking the device to the magazine to which the ammunition is being fed.